


Oof

by TheBlueTear



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Male Slash, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueTear/pseuds/TheBlueTear
Summary: Just a short drabble I wrote. Tbh, idk why I wrote this lolIf you want to continue this, go ahead :)





	Oof

Martin sat up in class watching the teacher drone on about chemistry. Who really needs to know what dihydrogen oxide is?  
Please, he was never going to use this in real life. Martin had his life planned out. Build up a fashion portfolio, apply to Agreste Inc., and hopefully he could work as an intern or apprentice. Other milestones in his life were to find and capture Hawkmoth, marry Adrien Agreste, and have three kids, one named Emma, one named Hugo, and the last one would be up to Adrien.  
Of course, many of his goals were out of reach. Alya could attest to that: “When are you going to tell him?” is what he’d imagine she’d say.  
Sighing to himself, he thought it over.

As the bell rung, he shuffled all his things into his bag and headed to Madame Bustier’s class.  
Sitting down at his desk, he waited for the perfect model to come in and torture him. Why couldn’t he just… be strong for once.  
Drawing his hands into his face, he sighed again, closing his bright bluebell eyes.  
Alya slid into the seat next to him. “Why so down, Martin? Did you finally-”  
“No. I wish. I… think I should soon though. I can’t keep wondering and hoping for something to change and happen… I have to take the initiative.”  
Alya smiled, her eyes brightening up as she did so.

Unaware to the both of them, Adrien and Nino had come into their seats and overheard parts of their conversation. Looking befuddled, Adrien quietly asked Nino, “Does Martin have a crush on someone?”  
Nino just stared at Adrien like he was an idiot. “Yes…”  
“Who is it? Do you think they’ll say yes if he asks them out?”  
Sighing and groaning, Nino responded, “I hope they will say yes, but realistically… Martin will probably rejected. And this won’t be the first time either if it does happen. Adrien… imagine living in a world where most people would reject you just because of your gender…”  
Adrien still looked confused.  
Muttering about incompetent parents, Nino elaborated, “Martin is gay, Adrien.”

Class ended soon after. Martin hung back and packed slowly, trying to avoid Adrien’s presence at the moment to save himself from the pain. Adrien of course broke that hope and shattered it into pieces. The secret Chat Noir came up and looked at Martin in the classroom alone.  
Still unaware of his audience, Martin packed his bag, until a slight cough brought his attention to the blond model in front of him.  
Freezing up, Martin didn’t know what to do… Adrien’s bright green eyes were locked onto the aspiring fashionista.  
Finally, Agreste said, “I think you should ask him out Martin. I hope it goes well, but if it doesn’t… You can blame me, okay? If you need someone to talk to about how it goes… My door is always open, got it?”  
Mouth open in shock, Martin stared at the blonde as he walked out and left him in silence.

“Of course he’d tell me that…” He muttered to himself.  
Opening his satchel, Tikki flew out and rubbed her head against his cheek. “Come on Tikki, let’s go home. I want to try and get as much homework done as possible just in case of an akuma.”  
“Sounds smart, Martin! And if you want to vent to me about you-know-who… I’m all antenna.”  
Groaning at the stupid pun, he said, “You’re learning some bad habits from Chat, Tikki.”  
Pouting, Tikki settled back into the satchel.


End file.
